No one has to know Alois x reader
by badminton1223
Summary: Alois x reader oneshot were promises are made and secrets are kept.


"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."  
― Martin Luther King Jr.

Sadness. The emotion seen in his rich blue eyes. Surely it showed but only For a moment. She was sure of it. Anger blurred over as he stared deep into the (e/c) eyes that where filled with fright and terror. only it brought comfort knowing he was just scared of his terrible nightmare. Brokenness consumed his heart but it never showed. A scar so large covering his beating heart. A chaste kiss was placed on his lips as (Name) tried to comfort her love. He violently gripped her (h/c) locks in his nimble fingers. Alois considered this as a distraction from the haunting shadows around him. Nothing more. Or was their. He was captivated how no matter how had he tugged on her hair she alway kissed back. He deepened the kiss bruising her lips. He layed himself back bringing her with him. No longer kissing but he held her tight like a child holding his teddybear so tight making sure he would he would never lose it.

Silence filled the room as Alois held his arms securely around her waist gently laying his head on her shoulder. Her hand rubbed his back slowly as her thoughts only filled with ways to comfort him. Actions may speak louder than words but in this moment, (Name) knew it would be best to speak to him now. He was a little bipolar you could say. When your parents sent you here a few months ago you instantly noticed that one moment, he would smile and laugh, then next he may be angry or frightening. (Name) knew she had to choose her words very very carefully, she did not want to set him off. Alois' breath seemed to steady but his fingers still played with her measly locks that laid on the silk pillow.

"A-Alois? " Her voiced shakes as worry fills her mind. did (Name) address him wrong? He raised his head to look back up to her as his fingers continued playing with her hair.  
" What is so important? I was quite comfortable I was almost asleep. " His free hand rubs one of his eyes as he looks down at her.  
" Come on what is it"

(Name) Paused to think out her words wondering if her words would displease him " I was just… I mean…. Can you please tell me what your dream was about. Why you looked so sa- angry." Her eyes watched as his hand left his eye but did not lay back down on the bed. ( Name) twitched expecting to be hit, but only a gentle hand laid on her cheek. The gentle touch shocked her. It clearly showed when the blood rushed to her cheeks. Both of her shaky hands met his pale cheeks.

" It. It was a nightmare. I watched you, claude, luka- i mean, you disappear. I was left alone in the dark for eternity. I was so angry that you left me." Alois entire demeanor began to change " Why Would You Do it! Why would you leave me?! You said you wouldn't. You promise."  
Bravely ( Name ) wrapped her arms around his body pulling him to her. " I didn't i promise I will always stay with you. Until the very end..."  
Silence again filled the room. Muffle cries came from Alois as his face was buried deep into her neck. A muffled voice whispered incoherent words.

"Want was that?" The Girl asked. Her bravery seemed to triple from a few moments ago. Her hands gently passed through his blonde silky hair. A muffled _I love you _

" I love you too. " He gently pulled on her hair as she said so.

" Promise me. Promise me you will never ever leave. You will be here when i go to bed and wake up. When I'm Sick or healthy. When I'm busy or when i am simply just eating. Promise me… Promise me you will never leave my side. " His words came out rushed like a child who promised to take care of his new pet as long as it was his. " And you will never talk to anyone else but me without my permission. Also you will never tell anyone about what we speak of. You. Are. Mine. Do you understand."

" I promise i will. I also understand. Tell me one more thing. Will you treat me as i treat you." No words were spoken as Alois thought for a moment.

" Yes,yes i promise i will but only in private. No one has to know"


End file.
